Nicktoons Nega Wars: Prelude to Toon Wars
by Frozarburst
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Nicktoons Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman, Jimmy Neutron, and Timmy Turner as they face off against their arch enemies and duplicates Vexus, Dan Phantom, Evil Jimmy, and the return of Jimmy Negatron and Nega Timmy.
1. Danny Phantom Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are taking on Ember in the park, who's taking control of over two thousand people with the power of her rock songs! But before they make their move, Sam hides among the crowd with a Fenton Jammer in his ear to keep from Ember's hypnosis.

 **Tucker** on his communicator: Thanks for the Fenton Jammer guys. It sure beats having to listen to advanced Algebra for 7 hours!

 **Danny** on his communicator somewhere while hiding: No problem Tuck! How's it looking back there?

 **Tucker:** Not good. Everyone's obsessing over Ember's, uncharacteristically catchy love song!

 **Sam** on her communicator hiding near the speakers above stage: Well, it's good, I'll give her that. Still, better heard as a music video on Youtube. (Pulls out Wrist Gun) Let's get this show on the road! (Shoots speaker cables)

The speakers cut from the roof of the stage!

 **Ember** singing: You will rememb- (gets crushed by huge speaker) ACK!

 **Spectator:** A rock song and a stunt?!

 **Other** Spectator: Effects like that these days keep getting better and better!

Danny suddenly busts out of a speaker on the corner of the stage floor, shooting down Ember's instrumentalists and knocking them out! Sam continues to blast the other speakers off the roof and lets them fall and crash! Ember, of course, is pissed and explodes back up with her legs turned into fiery purple musical sheets!

 **Ember:** Ok, one, how'd you hide yourself, and two, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CRASHING MY PARTIES?!

 **Danny:** I took out the junk in the speaker and became your bass. I'm just shocked you didn't check to see why it sounded like a white guy's beatboxing!

 **Tucker** on **Danny's** communicator speaker: That and you're touched.

 **Ember:** Oh, I'm not gonna be the one who's gettin touched tonight, Ghost Jerk. (Swipes arm towards crowd and shoots music wave)

The audience is left in a trance by Ember's music wave, perfectly setting the stage for an epic duel.

 **Danny:** Tuck, you still there?

 **Tucker** on his communicator: I'm here! Take out Ember and I'll try and fix everything!

Ember fires several musical notes at Danny that break through his Ghost Shield and puncture his arms!

 **Danny:** GAH! (Shakes off notes) Ok. She's stronger than the last 7 times we've fought. Neato. (Pushes shield remains at Ember)

Ember turns intangible and phases right through the shield, firing right at Danny and pushing him back! He falls near Tucker, who's running back to the stage's amps, plugging his upgraded PDA in the main one. He plays a recording of his awful Ember remix where he sung to take the crowd out the trance, and it still works to some extent, as the audience now seem tired but aren't ready to leave yet. Danny gets back up and charges back to Ember, who jets herself to the air and shoots firebolts at him in the skies, which are strangely getting covered by stormy clouds.

 **Danny** flying and shooting: Strange. I didn't know it was supposed to rain. (Almost gets electrocuted by lightning bolt)

 **Ember** looking at **Danny** while flying backwards: Neither did I, cutie. But it's a perfect condition for my next album cover where your skull is at the center beneath my heel!

 **Danny:** I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. (Charges energy balls) Except from the part where you said cutie. (Shoots twin lasers at Ember)

Ember shoots her own beams at Danny and the both of them get into a beam struggle, but Ember's are too powerful for him now. She blows him back to the stage and he crashes through the roof with Sam still on top of it! Ember lands on the main part of the stage as the roof collapses, forcing Sam to hop on falling supports to the bottom. Sam lands on her feet next to Ember on the ruined stage and aims her Fenton thermos at her, though Ember aims her guitar at Sam at the same time.

 **Sam** in a Mexican standoff while the support beams fall down around her: Give it up, Ember! Just turn yourself in!

 **Ember:** Aw, come on, Manson! Join the crowd! At least you won't die like I did in a fire while I was sleeping, kinda like what I'm gonna do to you!

 **Sam:** That's why you're a ghost? But how did-

 **Ember:** I left the oven on baking a cake. Too depressed to think about it.

 **Sam:** I can already tell it had something to do with a crush, huh? After all those years of hearing you ask for people to yell to the top of their lungs, "EMBER, EMBER, EMBER," makes sense why you'd want the attention. Too bad it won't help. (Shoots beam from thermos)

Ember shoots a wave of musical notes from her guitar and morphs her legs into transparent music sheets! She hovers in the air and narrowly avoids Sam's attack when her notes break apart and goes in for a shot at Sam's face! Sam ducks Matrix-style and shoots wrist beams at Ember, shooting her shoulders and stomach, making her morph her legs back. Sam runs in for a kick, but Ember moves her head just in time and throws a heavy punch. Sam falls on her butt and reaches for the thermos she dropped, only for Ember to crush it when she morphs her legs back!

 **Ember** holding Sam at guitarpoint against the floor: Now... say my name.

 **Sam:** Ech..! Eegh! (Sees something in the sky) E-Ember...

 **Ember** with a sinister grin: You're doggone right.

 **Sam** pointing to the sky: N-no! Look!

All of a sudden, a loud bang erupts around the concert and fans, and the surface begins to shake! Clouds circle the globe and get darker like an approaching storm, with ominous green lighting.

 **Tucker** on **Sam's** communicator speaker: Uh...Is that supposed to be part of your metal album?

 **Ember:** No it's not! I haven't even paid Technus for the lighting yet!

The clouds start forming two yellow-green eyes and a freakish mouth that don't move with any dialogue.

 **Face:** AMITY PARK! YOUR TIME HAS COME! (Fires red ecto beam from mouth)

Before the beams could touch down on the surface, Ember goes intangible, but Sam gets up and grabs her shoulder just in time to avoid the attack with her! The crowd and the remainder of the park explode from underneath the surface like an erupting volcano, large enough to be seen above the atmosphere! While the fires are burning around what remains of the area, Ember turns off her intangibility, only now with Sam on her back in a daze.

 **Ember** holding her forehead stumbling: Uugh…(Looks at Sam's face against her shoulder) Hey! (Shakes Sam off)

Danny and Tucker arrive next to the two girls, seemingly unscathed from the explosion.

 **Danny** hovering down to the ground: Sam! (Kneels to Sam and lifts her) You ok?

 **Tucker** speaking to **Ember:** Did...You just save her?

 **Ember:** Pff..! Please. She's hangin out with two geeks! Guess she must've grabbed my shoulder at the last second.

 **Danny** holding **Sam:** Well, thanks anyway. She's just unconscious. Guess it's a good thing we didn't put you in the thermos like always, right?

 **Ember:** Yeah, whatever. So, what's with all the flashing lights in the sky?

 **Danny:** Don't know. But that voice sounded familiar...

 **Tucker:** Wait. Where is everybody?

Danny and Ember look to what remains of the park and only see fog and ashes across the crater. Almost nothing is left of the area to even call it a park. And it seems like it wasn't the only place that was affected.

 **Danny** with a ghost cloud coming out his mouth: ...They're gone. Like they've all just been sent to the Ghost Zone!

 **Ember:** Welcome to my world.

 **Danny:** Whoever did this is definitely more dangerous than in our last 50 episodes. I don't even think my evil future self was that bad! Then again, he did destroy pretty much everything, including the military, my human half…

 **Tucker:** You think maybe he's back for revenge?

 **Danny:** Depends. He was trapped in that thermos I had ten years ago that I left with Clockwork. If anyone knows if he's back or not, it's him.

 **Ember:** Oh great. Another dweeb?

 **Tucker:** Oh, he's not like us, alright. Like Danny said, he's vicious! Even Vlad couldn't beat him!

 **Danny** : I didn't wanna have to tell anyone about him since we almost got killed trying to stop him, but I was scared he'd come back and we'd be unprepared! (Gives determined smile) But luckily, we've got you. All we need to do is get to Clockwork in the Ghost Zone, and we're golden.

 **Ember:** Na-ah, dipstick. We were just fighting just a second ago, and I could've won if it wasn't for that Dan dude or what not! How bout I play you a round two?

 **Tucker** grabbing **Ember's** hand: How bout no?

Tucker uses Ember's palm to open a Ghost Portal that sucks everyone in and closes.

End of Danny's First Chapter


	2. Danny Phantom Chapter 2

Danny, Tucker, the reluctant Ember, and the unconscious Sam arrive to Clockwork's lair, where it's been completely torn apart by Dan Phantom. Several corpses of strange beings with eyes for heads, particularly the Observants, lay flat on the floor; some strewn about the walls and rubble.

 **Tucker** covering his mouth: Dang…

 **Danny:** (Sighs with worry) Clockwork…I just hope he didn't…(Looks and sees Clockwork's Ghost Portal)

Clockwork's Ghost Portal is still active, but someone seems to be behind it. His attire is almost different than the Observants, leading to Danny to check it out. He finds a severely damaged Clockwork, old and unconscious, hiding himself behind as much as he can get. But unlike everyday, Clockwork isn't phasing in and out of ages. He's now an old man, who seems to have aged even more than what is required of him, and his clock is smashed open as though Dan managed to jam it.

 **Danny** holding **Clockwork:** Clockwork?! Clockwork!

 **Clockwork** slowly opening his eyes and pointing behind **Danny:** ...The thermos…

Danny turns and sees that the thermos that originally held Dan is broken, with some of its inner electronics missing. Danny brings Clockwork to the table the thermos sat on and sets him down next to Sam, who's still unconscious.

 **Ember:** So, what now?

 **Danny:** Now, we do his job. (Rewinds Clockwork's clock)

Clockwork immediately ages backward to his child years, only slightly older, yet still pretty short compared to everyone else. He is still damaged, however, even though the rewinding of his internal clock should've repaired him. Thankfully, he's a lot healthier than he was a moment ago.

 **Danny** smiling: There we go.

 **Clockwork:** D-Danny...You didn't...have to come here.

 **Danny:** Of course I did, Clockwork. Dan's a huge deal. Plus, he used to BE me. I've gotta stop him somehow.

Sam wakes up next to Clockwork, who turns towards her.

 **Clockwork** with a player voice: Heeey…Cough Cough

 **Sam** lifting herself up in confusion: What just happened?

 **Ember:** You grabbed my shoulder when I turned intangible, love. You're lucky I even bothered, considering what happened to everyone else back home.

 **Sam** looking around the room: Oh no. I'm guessing Dan's escaped?

 **Tucker:** Yeah. And apparently, he's even worse than he was last time! I mean, the entire park we were just in turned from that to flat Earth in .1 seconds!

 **Danny:** Even Clockwork's seen better days. What happened?

 **Clockwork** still struggling to speak: Observants...wanted me to watch over him...broke their own mandate...Tried, to interfere with...timeline…

 **Danny** shrugging in confusion: I don't understand.

 **Sam:** Sounds like those eyes...or, guys used to be the ones who watched Clockwork. And they're not supposed to mess with any point in history.

 **Ember:** Aaaand, lemme guess. They did it anyway?

 **Clockwork** nodding yes: Ah-huh...

 **Tucker:** What were they trying to do to get Dan to come back?

 **Clockwork:** The Monitor...They were after, the, monitor...

 **Danny:** Not sure what that is buddy. And I get the feeling we made a huge mistake leaving Amity Park. Thankfully, those defenses in the city my parents set up should keep it safe, even from Dan. At least for a while, I hope.

 **Sam:** Well, we'd better find a way to beat him before he breaks through. Can you tell us what that Monitor thing is?

 **Clockwork:** I-its an interdimensional device that's not meant to be seen in our dimension and was kept hidden somewhere outside it. It has the power to send us across multiple dimensions at once, and it holds several secrets to the multiverse that were lost when it was abandoned in its hiding place.

 **Ember:** Ouch…

 **Danny:** Sounds to me like Dan's already found out what those secrets are. Because we haven't even seen him yet, and he's already doing things he couldn't do before.

 **Ember:** So, blah blah blah. He's jacked up on books and a box. He's super powerful...but how do we stop him?

 **Danny:** I don't know, Ember. I'm guessing if he still has the McGuffin, that might be some kind of power source. If not, we'll have to do things the old fashioned way.

 **Clockwork:** I'm afraid it's not that simple, Daniel. If Dan unlocked all of its potential and knowledge, he could ultimately doom the entire multiverse and free himself from the Ghost Zone and the Thermos an endless amount of times, hence why the Observants had interfered in fear of their inevitable demise.

 **Danny:** How did Dan escape from the Fenton Thermos, and why were the Observants back here?

 **Clockwork:** He merged his outfit with some of the device's parts to reverse engineer it and break loose. The Observants wanted me to try destroy this timeline and everyone in both these dimensions in favor of keeping themselves safe from the legend kept within the cube. I refused the order, so they instead sought to use Dan to fulfill it. But he had already found a way to escape.

 **Tucker:** Sounds like some kind of evil genius now.

 **Clockwork:** You could say that. No one is meant to have what knowledge it holds. It holds the secrets of the multiverse, our own timeline, and our fates. I don't know what is going to happen to these dimensions we live in, not anymore now that most of my powers have been stripped away from fighting Dan. But whatever it is, it seems that part of it, or the legend itself was referring to his inevitable return. With my powers drained, I have no connection with the other timelines. All I know is with the power of the Dimensional Monitor in Dan's grasp, he will unleash terror beyond our wildest dreams. Or at the very least, a prelude to it, assuming he hasn't fully learned its abilities yet.

 **Tucker:** That doesn't sound so bad.

 **Clockwork:** That is if he hadn't already learned how to absorb it onto himself to keep others from finding it.

 **Tucker** disappointed **:** Oh.

 **Danny** trying to sound hopeful: Well, there's gotta be some kinda way we can beat him. We'll just have to get back there and see what he can do till we find a weakness.

 **Sam:** Alright. Not our best bet, but, that's all we got.

 **Ember:** Well, I don't care what you do. (Grins while holding guitar) I just wanna get back at him for ruining my concert!

 **Tucker** with sarcasm and boredom: Riiight…

End of Danny's Second Chapter...


	3. Danny Phantom Chapter 3

Just above the city of Amity Park, massive bright red clouds circle the atmosphere with thick lightning beams shooting at the holographic Fenton Shields surrounding the buildings. Back at Fenton H.Q, Danielle Phantom hops out the door going ghost with Wulf walking alongside her, greeting Valerie when she arrives on her jetboard with Cujo in her arms.

 **Valerie** landing: Hey girl! I brought Cujo with me. Figured we needed extra backup after what Danny told me about his evil self.

 **Dani:** Great! Wulf's here too. If Dan tries anything funny, he'll be right here to strike from behind.

 **Wulf:** Woof!

 **Cujo** responding and wagging his tail: Woof!

Next to everyone, Danny, Ember, Sam, Tucker, and Clockwork warp from the Time Lair.

 **Danny:** Aw, sweet! The gang's all here!

 **Wulf:** Amikoji! (Licks Danny)

Cujo licks Danny leg.

 **Danny** petting **Cujo and Wulf's** heads: Aw, you guys…

 **Maddie** walking out the house with **Jazz:** Danny, where have you been? We all thought you were caught in that explosion for earlier!

 **Danny:** Oh, Clockwork's lair.

 **Sam:** It turns out Dan escaped from the thermos earlier, and now he has some sort of McGuffin that makes him ultra-powerful.

 **Valerie:** Ya'll know how to stop it?

 **Tucker:** That's what we're gonna have to find out.

 **Jack** stepping out the house: Hey, aren't you that annoying singer chick my son kept listening to one day in his closet?

 **Ember** with her arms behind her head: Yep. I've got a bone to pick his bad self for ruinin my last gig. So, the feeling's mutual.

Next to Ember, a Ghost Portal opens and Skulker walks out.

 **Skulker:** So, honey, I was just getting your pizza and all, but the cashier says you only paid him 4- (looks up at the sky)

The clouds project a terrifying smiling face like the one in Ember's concert and shoots a beam from its mouth that completely smashes through the shield barrier, leaving the rest of Amity Park open for an attack!

 **Skulker:** On second thought, I'll take care of it.

 **Danny:** No, wait, Skulker. I think we could use your help. That evil face in the sky belongs to an evil version of me. Wanna try hunting him instead of me for now?

 **Skulker:** Hm... Well, I was hoping to test my new cannons on you after the concert...Ah, the heck with it. (Deploys mini lazer) Let's do this!

 **Danny** stepping to the middle of the street: Come on down, Evil Me! (Shoots small pulse beam in the sky)

The beam explodes on impact with the clouds. All is quiet. The silence, however, is soon broken when the blood red clouds at the street beam a bright shining green light from the heavens, with a much more monstrous, more sinister, much more frightening looking Dan Phantom descending from it while wearing an incredibly disturbing grin. At first, he appears as a literal shadow of his former self. But soon, it becomes clear that he's become a much eviler version of what he once was as his new form slowly becomes visible. His whole physique is much older, slightly buffer, and more grotesque; his face almost resembling the Joker from Batman. His hair and small beard are fiery black, his pupils are gone while his eyes are completely bright green with fiery grey eyebrows, his outfit is warped, now with some additional armor parts grafted from what looks like the Fenton Thermos he was trapped in, now borrowing a more darker color scheme than the traditional Phantom grey and black. The only grey on his body are his pale skin, gloves, and his cape. Everything else now is either black, or the green Phantom symbol on his chest. He descends to the surface with his hands behind his back, seeming to take on Vlad's former authoritative posing. As Dan faces everyone, they all back up slightly behind Danny, Dani, Ember, Valerie, Skulker, the transformed Cujo, and Wulf, who are now itching for a good fight.

 **Tucker:** Uh...Danny, something tells me he's nothing like what he used to be.

 **Sam:** Yeah, for once I've gotta agree. I'm no ghost, but I can definitely sense a huge power gap right about now.

 **Danny:** Well, he's a lot scarier than last time. I'll give him that.

 **Dan:** Daniel. After all these years, you still continue to fight with these helpless souls, thinking you can change what is come. It was easier to break out of that Thermos than I thought. But I wanted to wait until the time was right to come back and say...hi.

 **Danny:** Well, we're all here. The secret's out. Everyone knows I'm half ghost now.

 **Skulker:** Make that the whole world and Ghost Zone, mind you!

 **Dan:** Ah, don't bring up the Ghost Zone. I'm already going through second thoughts on what I should do with it when I turn this little world into a pebble. Either I enslave the ghosts and become king of the Earth and dimension, or just completely destroy it. Because that seems like the easier route now that I've got this Monitor in me.

 **Ember:** HA! Jokes on you! We're already dead!

 **Dani:** And you know you can't just destroy the Ghost Zone! That's where some of us go when we die!

 **Dan:** Not necessarily. The Ghost Zone only acts as a phase before death. Make it, a second chance at life. When your spirit is gone from the physical plane and this dimension, that's when it's over.

Lightning starts booming around Dan and one of the bolts strikes him, only giving him more power.

 **Dan** charging up: What kind of world is this anyway? A world where spirits are still free to roam around as ghosts?! Part of the Ghost Zone and the people themselves aren't even dead yet. They've come from another dimension! And I'lI have to admit, that place certainly has worse qualities than here. (Aims red ecto ball at everyone) But don't worry. I'm gonna take it out just like how I'm about to do this one.

 **Danny** whispering: Ok, you guys stand back. Clockwork, you can rest back at the Fenton H.Q. I'm gonna see what he has in store for us before we all jump in. Capish?

 **Maddie:** Are you sure about this, honey? He's very-

 **Jack:** Too late. Our boy is already going to beat himself up. (Cheers) GO GET EM, SON!

 **Danny** running about to go ghost: I'm going- (Gets blasted away) GEAGH! (Crashes into trash cans)

 **Dani** with her arms crossed: Really thought you learned not to announce your plans like Technus, huh Danny?

 **Danny** still in a trash bin: Don't remind me! (Goes ghost and phases through trash bin)

Danny rockets himself towards Dan for a heavy punch!

 **Danny** flying: YAAAAAAGH! (Punches Dan)

Danny's attack bounces off Dan and pushes him back! Danny tries a kick to the legs and chest, but they don't work. He goes in for a headbutt, but Dan takes his head and hits his face with his knee, sending Danny further into the air! Dan ascends to the sky and points his finger down below him and ecto-lightning strikes Danny from the clouds! He crashes back onto the ruined streets of Amity Park near the ruined Nasty Burger!

 **Dan** hovering back down: Oh, my my. Does this bring back some fond memories.

Danny goes in for another energy punch, but he clips right through him as though Dan were an oozy shadow. Danny turns around and uses his ice breath, but it barely even freezes him, only making his scratch his back and move his leg slightly. Danny tries a Ghostly Wale, but Dan just stands there like its business as usual.

 **Dan:** You should really get a breath mint, Daniel!

 **Danny** stopping: Drat! Nothing's working! I don't even see a weakness anywhere! Guess that's part of the powerup, huh?

 **Dan:** Indeed. No humanity holding me back, raw power at its finest. Vlad's strength compared to yours at the time? That was nothing! But all of it at once? (Raises hands up in joy) It made me the most powerful Ghost in the universe! (Lowers palms) But, sadly, even with all that energy, it still wasn't enough for me. I knew there was more. Which is why I chose to return once I heard of this Dimension Monitor. It's power, combined with my own makes me invincible! (Prepares lethal red ecto beam)

Behind Dan, Wulf comes running up to him on all fours!

 **Dan:** What the-

Wulf jumps to Dan's back and claws his left side when he turns around! This breaks a chip in his armor and exposes possible weak points! Dan shoots Wulf away and Dani comes in for an energy punch while Dan's caught off guard! She hits his face, this time causing him to stumble backward but still keeping himself on his feet!

 **Dani** lifting Wulf up from a broken wall: You ok Wulf?

 **Wulf:** Mi bonfartas (I'm fine).

 **Danny:** Thanks for the save, guys! (Gets on communicator) Tucker, Jazz, can you guys scan the chinks in Dan's armor?

 **Jazz** running back in the Fenton Lab: Already on it, Danny!

Jazz gets into a chair at the side of the lab with several wires and devices attached to it. She puts on a visor that allows for her to see through the cameras at the corner of the street near the waterfront where she can see Dan's weak spots. She uploads the footage to Tucker's PDA to give him a look.

 **Tucker:** Those chinks have wires that connect to Dan's armor's ecto supply to give him an extra boost!

 **Jazz** on the communicator: As if he didn't already have enough.

 **Tucker** through **Valerie's** communicator: If you guys can break through them, you might be able to blow them up, like a gas leak!

 **Valerie** flying on her hoverboard: On my way! I'll give you guys some extra firepower from above!

Valerie soars far above Dan and drops small plasma grenades from her hoverboard. They fall on Dan and explode against him, causing some of his armor's chinks to crack more!

 **Dan:** So, you think it's that easy, do you? (Shoots red beam at Danny)

Danny jumps to the right of the beam and flies to Dan's face, punching him and using an ecto sword to slash at his armor chinks! Dan blocks one of the chops with his hands and kicks Danny in the stomach! Before he can pound Danny to the ground, Dan gets bodied by Cujo, who pushes him far near the edge of the waterfront and proceeds to mawl him! Dan goes intangible and gets behind Cujo, simply blowing the air to send the ghost hound in the water! When Dan turns back around, Skulker fires a missile at him, which he blocks, only to have part of his arm parts chipped! He shoots an ice beam at Skulker, freezing him in place, causing him to fall out of the sky! Valerie comes over and fires a missile launcher at Dan, which completely blows up his left arm's armor piece from the exposed ecto tanks!

 **Valerie** using her communicator: Danny, I got rid of another- (Gets blasted by ecto beam) AGH!

 **Tucker** seeing **Valerie** falling: My wife! (Runs after Valerie)

Tucker runs up to the falling Valerie and catches her in his arms before she can hit the ground! Dan jets up to the sky and holds both hands up above him, creating a large red Spirit Bomb-like ball bigger than the entire block! Maddie, Sam, and Jack make their way to the waterfront and shoot small laser shots at the ball to try and blow it up, but they only help to fuel it some more!

 **Sam:** Hold your fire! We're adding much more to it!

 **Dan:** HAHAHAHA! This energy ball is enough to destroy the whole city! Anymore attacks from you, and they'll increase its power!

 **Ember** jetting towards **Dan:** Not if I can help it!

Ember, with her legs converted to musical notes, flies around and around the energy ball at extremely high speeds, causing the ball to slowly rise out of Dan's grasp.

 **Dan** confused and surprised: What?!

 **Danny:** Huh. A note twister. Not bad!

Ember brings the ball far to the top of the atmosphere where everyone can still see it, leaving a vortex of musical notes behind to keep it suspended in the air.

 **Ember:** That outta do it!

 **Dan** preparing to shoot **Ember:** You fool! (Shoots beam)

Ember dodges and the beam swells the size of the ball behind her. She flies around getting shot at from all corners, eventually making her way down to the surface. When Dan manages to almost hit her, it catches her off guard and causes her to fall out of flight. She gets up and Sam runs near her, ready to lift her off the ground.

 **Sam:** You ok?

 **Ember:** Meh. I've seen better days.

Dan levitates down to the surface with an angry look on his face.

 **Dan:** This time, I will not miss. (Aims)

Dan shoots a narrow ecto beam at Ember intended to kill, but Sam gets in front of her!

 **Sam:** I've got ya, Ember!

Sam gets blasted right at the gut and loses part of her jacket and shirt from the impact! She falls into Ember's arms severely damaged from the shot.

 **Ember** holding **Sam:** Aah...Why'd ya have to do that to yourself? You know I'm dead! You can just let me go!

 **Sam** struggling to talk: I-it's because...like Dan said...you still have a second chance.

 **Dan** floating over to **Ember:** And you will lose it very soon. (Aims another shot)

Before Dan could fire, Jack manages to get a shot in on him, sending him into a gas station's pumps, blowing them up!

 **Jack:** You girls get somewhere safe before- (Gets shot away by Dan)

Dan rises from the flames and fires several shield barriers at the incoming heroes, blocking all their shots and pushing them back! Wulf smashes right through one of the shields and backhands Dan far into the air! He gets his gravity back in order and prepares another eye beam, only to get pushed out of the way by Technus, coming out of a Ghost Portal opening next to him.

 **Technus:** McClain? Where are ya? You still owe me 50 bucks for the stage light- (gets blasted by Dan's eye beams) IIING! (Falls into Fenton H.Q.)

Technus falls through the floors of the headquarters and into the kitchen with Skulker still frozen on the ground. Next to their crater, Clockwork's sitting at the couch quietly reading a magazine from upstairs and sipping tea like nothing happened.

 **Technus:** Skulker? (Knocks the ice open)

 **Skulker:** Guugh…! (Feels face) Uugh...Wha...What are you doing here?

 **Technus:** Ember. What about you?

 **Skulker:** Ember.

 **Technus** looking at **Clockwork:** You?

 **Clockwork:** Dan.

Technus looks at the sky from the holes in the floors and notices Dan shooting beams at a flying Danny, Ember, and Valerie back on her feet from the blast she took from earlier.

 **Technus:** Danny?

 **Skulker:** Danny.

 **Technus:** Figured as much. (Gets back up with Skulker and jets out the room)

On the street, Maddie fires explosive rounds at Dan with her ecto-launcher, managing to get a few hits in on him while he's distracted by everyone else. His armor parts come apart even more from the battle, forcing him to do think of a new strategy.

 **Dan** blocking attacks left and right: It seems I've underestimated you all. But you realize with your motivation that your making a grave mis- (Gets electrocuted by Technus) TAAAAKE!

 **Technus** generating static from his gloves: Feel the might of TECHNUS! Master of all things electrical, and-

Danny flying up to Technus while smiling: And destroyer of worlds. Good seein you!

 **Technus:** Yes! Now to destroy you! Or the Joker you..? Whatever his name is.

Dan tries to resist the electricity from Technus, but its currents short out his armor and cause the rest of the pieces to explode in a dark cloud around him!

 **Technus** stopping his attack: Is he dead?

 **Danny:** Well, there's one thing I learned from watching anime with Tucker. You don't trust a smoke ball. (Gets blasted by red ecto beam) Gagh! (Falls into a tree)

Technus charges at Dan and goes intangible, for a punch, but Dan also goes intangible and grabs Technus' legs, tossing him back at Skulker! Skulker regains his flight and shoots a rocket from his back at Dan, managing to cut off one half of his suit's sleeves! Skulker turns around and activates his rocket boots near Dan's face, burning him up! His hair turns fiery red as a result of the flames, and he takes his hands and tears off Skulker's left rocket, causing him to fall out of the sky! Valerie bashes Dan with her hoverboard, but while he's still holding onto it, he bites off half of it and lets Valerie fall down! Dani arrives to catch her, and Dan uses a ghostly wale to send them into the ground! Dan descends, and Wulf tries to slash at him, managing only to cut his back, cheek, and right ear, but Dan grabs his arm and punches him into a row of cars in a parking garage! Technus gets back up again and uses his telekinesis to send out an array of technologies from the nearby stores! He combines them all into a super turret big enough for him to use. He gets in it and starts firing highly explosive missiles at Dan's chest, knocking him back slightly until he gets to the turret's barrels and rips them apart! He kicks the gun down and blows it up with Technus falling right out of it!

 **Skulker:** Darn! He's too powerful, even with all my upgrades!

 **Technus:** And with all our powers!

 **Danny** still hanging from a small tree knocked out of his ghost form: I just wonder just how much knowledge he got from that box that makes him so strong! And I can only imagine what kind of sick things he's thinking of doing in that thick skull of- (Hatches an idea)...Oh.

 **Dani:** What?

 **Danny:** In his head. Overshadowing! That's the kind of trick he did to Vlad when he became evil! We all gotta get in somehow!

 **Skulker:** How do you suppose we do that?

Dan prepares a massive ghostly wale to blow the street down!

 **Danny** going ghost again: That's how.

 **Jack:** You kids and ghosts get in there. (Charges cannon) We'll cover you!

Ember comes back towards the rest of the group and goes intangible with them before they launch themselves into Dan's screech into his mouth! This doesn't stop him from attacking, however, as he proceeds to fight with normal movesets, but with lesser force from the overshadowing. Sam jumps from one of his freeze blasts and shoots an ecto-beam from her wrist cannon, blasting one of Dan's eyes! This both makes him angry and more insane, wearing a twisted grin on his face as he continues to throw himself at everyone with heavy punches and kicks, missing most of the time. Meanwhile, in the black cloudy void of his mind, the ghosts phase out of their intangibility and look around.

 **Technus:** So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?

 **Danny:** It's some kind of weird space cube Clockwork says can grant the user ultimate knowledge, or something like that. I figured if we came here like this, we'd find it and take it out with us to depower Dan, but I don't see it anywhere!

 **Dan's** disembodied voice: Of course you don't, Danny.

 **Danny** and **Dani:** Dan?!

 **Dan:** I've manifested part of my mind into the Dimensional Monitor. By the time I'm finished with it, it will have already become a part of me.

 **Skulker** flying with his jetpack: Where are you?

 **Dan** behind everyone: Over here.

The heroes face behind them and see Dan in his previous incarnation from when Danny first met him; a much more appealing design to look at than his current one.

 **Danny:** Oh, great. You're back to your old self, but that means it's just a part of your imagination.

 **Dan:** Is it? (Splits into multiple clones of himself)

The Dan clones morph and separate into hundreds of clones of Danny and Vlad, circling everyone.

 **Danny:** Now this just makes it even more awkward.

 **Clones:** You all must be unbearably dense if you thought it would be that easy. (Prepares energy bombs)

The clones shoot at the center where the group is, but they go intangible and phase through the attacks, causing the clones to accidentally shoot themselves at the same time! They all poof away, and the explosions cause the clouds in Dan's mind to merge into a horrid purple figure resembling his own. He lunges at the group, and Dani falls from a graze on her cheek, making her way down to what feels like the bottom floor of Dan's consciousness. She feels around the place and finds the Dimensional Monitor itself stashed in an oozy cage. The cube itself is golden, with four glowing orbs on its sides, and an opening that seemingly contains its information that helps to fuel Dan's power. Dani shoots the cage open and grabs the cube, flying back up with it towards everyone. Dan's shadow figure keeps knocking down the other ghosts, all while Ember continues to lay down fire on its attacks to keep it at bay.

 **Ember** shredding on her guitar: You don't like my love songs?! You have no taste at all, man!

 **Dani** holding the cube: I've got the cube, Danny!

 **Danny:** Great! Now we can-

Dan's mind shakes inside, as he continues to resist the attacks outside and tries to keep the ghosts in his head from escaping!

 **Technus** with his gadgets malfunctioning: My gadgets!

 **Skulker** trying to get his cannons working again: Yours too?! I can't even get a signal in here!

 **Dan's Shadow:** You'll never escape with the cube, Phantoms!

Dan's shadow disappears and the ghosts start getting electrocuted by red static from the cube! Dani tries to hold onto it, all while screaming in pain along with everyone else! Meanwhile, back outside, Just as Jack prepares another Ecto-Beam from his cannon, Dan turns towards him, now angered by his inner battle and outside interference, and shoots an eye beam right through his weapon to his face, severely damaging his left eye!

 **Dan:** Die! Die! (Shoots more eye beams at Jack and the gang)

Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie get blasted to death and lose their equipment! Jack's right leg is shot straight through, Maddie's ear gets blasted, Tucker's PDA explodes in his hand, Sam collapses to the pavement from the impact of one of the explosions, and Valerie gets blown right next to her!

 **Dan** stumbling and landing on one knee: Eer...Uugh…(Feels forehead) This battle, both in and out, is wearing me down. I have to finish it. (Flies up to the leftover energy ball from earlier) Looks like this is where it all ends, Fentons.

Sam looks up to the sky at Dan and sees that he's about to finish what he started. She tries to move her arm, but she's too tired to fight anymore. Dan smirks and raises his arms up to take control of the energy sphere, ready to toss it back down to the Earth.

 **Sam** trying to look up: Danny…

 **Dan** in his mind: Don't be upset, Daniel. You'll still be here, with me. After all, this is almost like how I was born. And it's better this way so these people won't have to die later. (Switches to Danny's voice) So go ahead and say your goodbyes. (Switches to Vlad's voice) Because this is the last time, (switches to normal voice) they'll ever see the light of day.

 **Danny** in pain: GEAAAAAAAAH!

 **Dani** in pain while holding the cube: EAAGH! (Reaches for opening in cube) You...think that's all we live for?! You think we...all we live to do in the end is to die?! Like all those people you slaughtered in your timeline and here?!

 **Wulf** hovering in pain to **Dani** and the cube, helping her open it: Se ĉi tiu estas la potenco, kiun vi regas, ni vidu, kiam la potenco kontrolas vin! (If this is the power you control, let's see when the power controls you!)

Danny flies over to the cube, helping Dani and Wulf open it with a vast amount of knowledge leaking out of it!

 **Danny:** Like you, we all shape our own destinies, Dan! Whether you like it or not!

Danny lunges his fist into the core of it and suddenly Dan screams, having his link to the Monitor overwritten!

 **Dan** losing control of his body: AAGH! (Starts hovering up into the energy ball) Wha...What are you doing?! You'll kill us all! The Monitor has the power to erase us from existence! Do you want that?!

 **Technus** getting his gadgets back online: Na-ah-ah! (Turns on ectoshield around he and the group)

Ember flies around the inside of the shield to give it more strength, and Skulker turns on an ecto-beam to keep it stable. As the energy ball consumes Dan outside his mind, it begins to overload and emits an instant flash of light that follows with an explosion above the atmosphere large enough to be seen across the whole planet! The red clouds begin to fade away, but some of them converge where the blast is and merge to form the small Dimensional Monitor. Around it, Danny, Dani, Wulf, Ember, Skulker, and Technus fall out the sky. Danny, Wulf, and Dani manage to keep themselves leveled, gazing longingly at the Dimensional Monitor.

 **Clockwork** back next to the Fenton H.Q: The Monitor…

 **Dani:** We got it! But what do we do with it?

 **Danny:** We'd better get the box back to Clockwork. At least then, we won't have to worry about it getting in the wrong-

The Earth suddenly shakes and behind the Monitor, a large horrifically distorted version of Dan's face spawns from it, glitching in and out like a broken computer file in a 3d video game mixed with TV static!

 **Danny** finishing his sentence: Hands…Or in this case, heads.

 **Dan's** glitching head: Did you think I would come unprepared, Daniel? DID YOU?! DID YOU BELIEVE I COULD BE B̴̨͚͇̲̜̲̥͑̓Ë̸͍̝̣̙̼́̇͛͘Ä̷̧̮̱̈́T̸̢͖̘̣̓̒̓Ẽ̵̗̤͚̣̱͆͆͘N̵̛̟̈̉̓̽͒ THAT EASILY?!

 **Dani:** Well, we were close!

 **Dan:** I-I-I am going to finish spreading m-m-m-my essence onto the Monitor. That way, I can return again and aga-a-a-a-ain! Even with this distorted form at the moment, I-I will ș̷̨͎̲̟̣̮̰̭̔t̷̮̀í̴̢̙̹̈́̓̒̎̐̆̉̍͗͘l̴̺̭̭̙̫̱̯̩̗͊̇̀̎̊͌̀̈́̕͝͠l̵̢͙̜̲͇̻̱͙̮͇̈́̎̌ defeat you!

 **Danny:** Not if there's nothing left of you to come back with, Dan! (Looks at cube) Sorry Clockwork and all. I know knowledge like this is awesome, but if he's the one with it, I'm gettin rid of this thing! (Jets back down with Dani, Wulf, and the cube in hand to the surface)

 **Dan** glitching and morphing: N-N-NOO! (Chases after the phantoms)

As Dan tries to go after Danny, Wulf, and Danielle, his face keeps distorting; eyeballs suddenly popping in and out of socket, textures turning into polygons, his face becoming completely unidentifiable, leaving a trail of binary code behind, reading 010001100110100101101110011001000010000001000100011001010111001101110100011010010110111001111001001000000100001101101000011010010110110001100100.

 **Danny** tossing the monitor to **Ember:** Hey Ember, blast the thing off the face of the Earth as far as you can!

 **Ember** tuning her guitar: Alright now! How bout a heavy metal bang?! (Shoots massive beam from guitar to the cube)

Ember fires the Dimensional Monitor back into the sky far from the now desperate Dan, who's completely unidentifiable by this point due to his constant deforming. He chases back after the airborne cube, now breaching through the atmosphere into outer space with bits of information in the form of binary falling out of it, seemingly sustaining damage and losing knowledge from the fading beam! Before Dan can grab it with his tentacle-like hand, protruding from his distorted mouth, the Dimensional Monitor triggers a light-speed warp that explodes and completely erases what's left of Dan Phantom, and disappears to parts unknown! The explosion leaves several large purple glowing circle shapes in the sky like an after effect from the Monitor's exit and fades away, leaving everyone in a state of relief and confusion.

 **Danny** falling on his back next to **Dani:** Guugh…(Powers down)

 **Dani** falling on her back next to **Danny:** Uugh…(Powers down)

Tucker gets on his knees and looks up at the sky tired and smiling.

 **Tucker:** Sweetie, let's hope we never have to see that kinda stuff again…

 **Valerie:** Ah, now where's the fun in that? That was awesome!

 **Ember:** Haha! And that brings us to the end of this year's rock concert. Goodnight Amity! (Shreds on guitar)

 **Sam:** You did a pretty good job back there, Ember. Maybe one day we should, like, team up and all!

 **Ember** smiling: Maaaybe after next month. I already got another gig after tonight. Besides, someone's gotta keep you busy.

 **Sam** grinning and giving **Ember** a high five: And we'll be right there to stop you, McClain!

 **Danny** getting back up: Thanks for the help, guys! And uh, sorry about your equipment, Skulker.

 **Skulker** opening a Ghost Portal: Oh no. It's fine. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found your even better Fenton technology when I fell frozen in your lab! Also, consider next week a break from the usual hunting routine. The fact that I was able to beat a version of you from a future where I couldn't brings me much, much satisfaction.

Danny smiles at Skulker.

 **Technus** leaving with **Skulker** and **Ember:** You can expect a Grade A Shielding Repair Kit tomorrow morning! Call it a late Christmas present!

 **Ember** just before she enters the portal: …(Turns towards Sam with a more comforting look) ...Thank you.

Sam feels her stomach from when she took the shot for her during the fight with Dan, reminding her that she still has a second chance in her life.

 **Sam:** Anytime.

Technus, Skulker, and Ember exit through the Ghost Portal.

 **Technus** just before the portal closes: Now about that stage lighting...

The portal closes and the rest of the gang remain on Amity Park to attend to each other's wounds.

 **Maddie** holding **Jack's** arm: Jack…(Grins) You're still a real tank, you know that?

 **Jack** covering his injured left eye while happily rambling: That's right. I used to be in the Skunk Punks! Needed to be a tank to hit those drums back in the day! Never forget it!

 **Dani** being lifted in **Wulf's** arms: Nice. Now I think, we could really go for some ice cream for a good job. On me.

 **Wulf** licks **Dani's** cheek. Cujo returns to Valerie and Tucker in his puppy form from out of the water, bouncing around in joy!

 **Cujo** hopping to **Valerie:** BARK! BARK!

 **Valerie** lifting **Cujo** : Aaw. Who's a good boy? You did a really good job. Look at you. Look at you.

 **Tucker:** (Grins and holds Valerie)

 **Jazz** running towards Danny and Sam with Clockwork: You guys, the Dimensional Monitor's disappeared from the scopes! I can't even track where it's headed from the leftover energy signatures! We saved the day again!

 **Danny:** Now that's always something good to hear. I was beginning to think the cube would either bring Dan with it or leave him here with us to deal with.

 **Sam:** But we sure showed him, did we?

 **Danny:** Oh, and, Clockwork. I-I, uh...I want to apologize for, you know...getting rid of that Dimensional, whatever it was. I knew it meant a lot to you and the Observants.

 **Clockwork** wearing a happy expression: Actually Daniel, you and your allies getting rid of that cube was the best thing I ever witnessed. And for those Observants, those people have been watching behind my back for eons like Dictators. Now that they're gone, I can finally move freely around the timeline. And if the Monitor were to ever make contact with anyone else out there like us, I have a feeling they'll have a better use for it than I could.

 **Jazz** : Well, since everything's all said and done, I guess this calls for a celebration...Right after we help fix the park and the 400 buildings Dan destroyed in the scuffle.

 **Clockwork** : Not to worry. Time Out!

Amity Park quickly starts repairing itself piece by piece from the damages to the point where it's back to the hour before Dan's arrival.

 **Danny:** Woah. Didn't think you still had it in you.

 **Clockwork** : I didn't. At least until I rested back at your bedroom and found...well, let's just say I had a slight boost of power left for one last reverse.

 **Danny** quickly asking: Wait, what'd you find now?

 **Jazz** : Does that mean Dan's coming back too?

 **Clockwork** : No. I only affected the time of the city and the people alone. Because Dan is now gone, he won't be able to wreak havoc like he did during Ember's concert.

 **Danny:** Great. But, seriously. What'd you find?

 **Clockwork** in a pretend voice: Um...Oh no! Look! I made a mistake! (Points to the water) Dan's right over there!

 **Danny, Jazz and Sam** turning around: He is?!

The trio look to the water and find nothing. They turn back to Clockwork and see that he's already gone. All they do is grin and Danny and Sam kiss in front of the moonlight, which Wulf flies at the center of and howls as our short story closes.

Despite our brief story coming to an end, somehow, to Danny, he feels as though it really isn't over. He doesn't necessarily have a reason to believe it, but he does. What was all that binary code from earlier? Why was Dan focused on death like he wanted to prevent something? All Danny knows it'll likely be bigger than Dan ever was, but it will be stoppable. When he meets a new enemy, he will fight to the hardest of his power, even till his last breath.


	4. Timmy Turner Chapter 1

Timmy Turner and his 4 fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) wake up in their bedroom ready to face the day, but Timmy himself doesn't seem so peppy, even though it's a saturday.

 **Cosmo** poofing in front of **Timmy** : Morning Timmy!

 **Wanda:** Are ya ready to face the bright sunny day?!

 **Timmy** getting up: Not really.

The happy music cuts off…

 **Poof:** You had me and you lost me.

 **Timmy:** I wish I was cleaned. (Timmy's clothes magically spawn onto him) Listen, guys, I really put a lot of thought into this.

 **Wanda:** What do you mean? Is it about Chloe leaving for her month-long vacation the other day?

 **Sparky:** Or Mr. Crocker not showing up for class since that orange booger incident?

 **Timmy** both disgusted and humored: Eugh..! Let's try not to bring that up. I'm still pretty grossed out by it; don't even know where they came from. No. Crocker's one thing, but having no one to really give us a challenge? That's crazy!

 **Cosmo:** Oh, I know what ya mean, Timmy. Wanda's sure given me the worst challenges on some small occasions.

 **Wanda:** Hey! Are you talking about my nagging? I do that all the time! Wait. I DO do that all the time! Something must be wrong with me!

 **Timmy:** Hehe. I'm sure its nothing. Besides, I really want us to do something cool again. Something different, like those times we went on adventures with Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob.

 **Wanda:** You want us to bring back Crocker? He was a pretty competent villain at times.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, but I'd much rather have someone who can, you know, actually put up a fight. Last time we went on an adventure was when I wished away those orange things years ago! And now that Chloe's gone, I need someone to give me ideas!

 **Poof:** How bout another you?

 **Timmy:** Nah. We already did that about three times, plus the other 200, that one time I wished I could be everywhere at once. I'm still trying to find the ones in China…And England...and Iceland…

 **Wanda:** I think he means an evil duplicate of you. But I wouldn't recommend it considering the last time we tried to make you pure evil-

 **Timmy:** That sounds AWESOME! Make it so!

 **Wanda** regretfully holding up her wand with **Cosmo:**...And, this is why I need to keep my lips sealed…

When Cosmo and Wanda make the wish, the skies above turn pitch black and a red beam shoots down into Timmy's room through the roof in a fiery blaze!

 **Timmy** shielding his eyes: Ech..! Ack..!

Poof hides behind Sparky and Cosmo hides behind Wanda who's not impressed. The beam stops and the smoke clears while the sky turns back to normal, revealing an imperfect clone of Timmy with pitch black eyes and white pupils.

 **Wanda** floating back towards **Timmy:** Timmy...You shouldn't have made that wish…

 **Timmy:** Why not? I mean, he's an imperfect clone of me. What's not good about it?

 **Cosmo:** Remember that time you were a supervillain?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, why?

The clone Timmy shoots a pulse beam at Timmy with his staff from behind his back and manages to blast him into the ground, smashing his buck teeth from the impact of the heavy energy bolt!

 **Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky, and Poof:** !

 **Nega Timmy:** MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Fools! Soon this world will be mine, and you fairies and all of Fairy World will bow to me! (Jumps out the window with his tongue out) MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

 **Cosmo:** Ah. He's so cute when he's evil.

 **Wanda:** Timmy, are you ok?!

 **Timmy** feeling his bleeding mouth where his buck teeth used to be: This...is...COOL! Finally! Someone who isn't PG! (High fives Poof and Cosmo) Yeah!

 **Wanda:** That's not the point, Timmy. Unlike past clones, that clone represents a wish that made you do the opposite of what your parents told you. And now that he's been manifested into the real world, there's no telling what he can do!

 **Timmy:** Ah, don't sweat it! It's an evil clone of me. What's the worst that can happen?

Nega Timmy is strolling down the street, kicking off a fire hydrant and causing the water to shoot out and get several pedestrians wet. He sees someone walking with her phone, not looking in front of her, and Nega Timmy opens a sewer gate on the sidewalk that the lady accidentally falls into! Nega Timmy sees a traffic light and messes with its power in the pole, causing the lights to flicker on and off and confuse drivers, crashing two of them into each other, questioning what just happened.

 **Nega Timmy:** HAHA! I love being real!

Near the other side of the neighborhood, Nega Timmy meets Chester and AJ walking by.

 **AJ:** Oh, hey Timmy!

 **Chester:** Wanna play some ball now that Chloe's gone for vacation?

 **Nega Timmy:** I would! But first, Chester, your shoe's untied.

 **Chester** bending down to tie his shoes: Oops.

 **Nega Timmy** giving **AJ** a horn gun: Here, hold this for me. (Runs off)

 **AJ:** Ok.

Chester gets back up and sees AJ holding the horn gun up to him. At first, he looks betrayed, but then retorts with

 **Chester:** Gee AJ. I didn't know we were still practicing for our Mission Impossible play.

 **AJ** dropping the gun: Oh gosh! I'm sorry bro!

The horn gun hitting the ground: HOOOOOOOONK!

The gun emits a large soundwave that blows Chester and AJ away, sending them in the air before they fall near Timmy and his Fairies disguised as a notebook, pencil, and erasure.

 **AJ** getting back up: Dang Timmy. What ya do that for?!

 **Timmy:** Do what?

 **Chester:** You know what. The blowhorn! The one that shot us a mile towards you!

 **AJ:** Which somehow you managed to follow us to just seconds afterward.

 **Wanda** whispering in **Timmy's** Ear: He's talking about your clone.

 **Timmy:** Oh! Uh...That was probably my naughty twin brother!

 **Chester:** Really? I thought you already had a brother named Tommy.

 **Timmy:** Yeah! He was our much older brother. This one, Timbuktu, is my age.

 **Nega Timmy** walking across the other side of the street holding his stomach laughing: HAHAHAAAA! Oh, Timmy, if you could just wish for a remote to rewind time to see that, you would be ballin, (Tongue sticks out while laughing) HAHAHA- Also, his notebook, eraser, pencil and dog...they're all fairies. (Leaves down the street) NEAAHAHAHAAAA!

 **Chester:** Huh. Y'know, I always wondered why you kept talking to inanimate objects.

 **AJ:** Yeah. And someone other than Mr. Crocker's saying it, so it must be true!

 **Timmy:** This could be very bad.

Suddenly, the clouds turn dark and lightning bolts strike the ground, and a large version Da Rules descends from the Heavens with Jorgen Von Strangle spawning right next to it.

 **Jorgen:** Timmy Turner-

 **Timmy:** I know. I know. You gotta take away my fairies because the secret just went out. I'm pretty sure we've been through this already, like, 13 episodes by now, and Da Rules already changed for it.

 **Jorgen:** Actually, I was going to say wishing for an evil doppelganger was a bad decision and was prohibited in Da Rules under one of the new 700 subsections; updated from the original 61 rules. But THAT'S bad too!

 **Wanda** poofing back into physical form: There's a new 700 subsections of Da Rules?!

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, we should probably check the mail more often.

 **Wanda:** We don't because you're the one who usually does that!

 **Cosmo:** Oh. You mean the free breakfast I've been eating from the mailbox wasn't actually food?

 **AJ:** What did they do?

 **Jorgan:** They defied one of the many rules in Da Rules. And according to it, Turner is not allowed to have his fairies anymore for revealing the existence of Fairy Godparents!

 **Sparky:** That's crazy! Timmy shared our wishes with Chloe, and that turned out fine! Why don't ya share us with these two?!

 **Wanda:** Sparky, that's...actually very smart.

 **Timmy:** Gee, where were you when we needed this kind of stuff a season ago?

 **Sparky:** I helped to command the Mutt Uprising.

In a flashback, the original humans in the town of Petropolis are being enslaved by several thousand canines with Sparky at the center of it all!

 **Sparky** in flashback holding a spear: AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Buuurn!

 **Sparky** thinking back on that time: That was a good year…

 **Jorgan:** Well, even though the Fairy Shortage is over, you are Timmy Turner; the boy who finds a loophole on everything, so…(Grins and shrugs) Ok, I'll allow it. (Slams Wand on ground and a pink cloud poofs that reads "Allow it")

 **Timmy** and his **Fairies:** Phew..!

 **Jorgan** pointing his finger at them: But just so we're clear. Your evil twin share each other's memories. And if you don't stop him, he will prove to be your worst wish yet! Now, GET TO IT! (Slams wand on ground and poofs away with Rule Book)

 **Timmy:** Well, uh...I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?

 **Chester:** Naw, it's fine.

 **AJ:** Yeah, personally, I think if you told us sooner it'd kinda ruin the fun seeing you talk to your eraser and mop all the time. That and some of our adventures like the one with Jimmy Neutron.

 **Wanda:** Well, since you're our two new fairy godchildren, what is your first wish?

 **AJ:** Can I get a new lab? Mine blew up after an... accident.

 **Timmy:** Lab potion blew up?

 **AJ:** You could say that.

 **Chester:** I wish for a nice pair of shoes. Fast shoes. Like how fast Timmy runs.

 **Cosmo** making the wish: Done and done!

 **Wanda:** You know, for a first wish, you two weren't half bad.

 **Poof:** I can already tell I'm gonna like you!

Chester gets a pair of shoes with streaks of light coming through it up to his legs and arms.

 **Chester:** Sweet!

 **AJ:** I can't wait to see my baby again!

 **Timmy:** Ok, you guys got your wishes. Now anyone got any ideas?

 **Chester:** Well, he is a clone of you, right? AJ has a million clones of himself. Maybe he's got somethin he can use to track your's.

 **AJ:** You're correct Chester. (Pulls out incredibly large syringe) I just need a DNA sample and we're good to go!

 **Timmy** shaking nervously: ...Uh...How bout this? I wish AJ had a copy of my DNA.

The syringe gets magically filled with Timmy's blood.

 **AJ** pulling out a tracking pad: Awesome! Now I just gotta use this tracking device, and BOOM! We're all set!

 **Timmy:** Sweet! He's not too far from here. Hopefully he's not up to something big. Wink wink.

 **Wanda:** You're enjoying every minute of this, are you?

 **Timmy:** A lot, actually.

 **Nega Timmy** far from everyone else: I can't wait to enact my revenge on those fairies for turning me back into that buck-toothed brat. Aw. But it's kinda sad that I don't have any fairies of my own. Just think of the amount of bad luck I could bring to his doorstep, just like those wishes of his.

Suddenly, Anti Cosmo appears with Foop in his carrier drinking a milk carton.

 **Anti Cosmo:** Did someone say,"Bad Luck?"

 **Nega Timmy** turning towards the Anti Fairies ...And it seems my luck just ran out. Hehehe...

End of Timmy's First Chapter...


	5. Timmy Turner Chapter 2

Timmy and his pals hastily run down the streets of Dimsdale with AJ's tracking device searching for Nega Timmy. However, Timmy seems pretty irritated by something even though he wasn't before.

 **Sparky:** You ok, Timmy?

 **Timmy:** Yeah. I just keep whistling a lot cause of my missing teeth.

 **AJ** holding his tracker: We're getting close!

 **Chester:** Great! But before we stop him, do you know how much eyeliner he was wearing?

 **Cosmo:** Yeah, Timmy's pretty much nothing without his makeup, both evil and good.

 **Timmy:** Can't argue with that!

 **Wanda:** Let's stay focused, boys. We don't want to chase Nega Timmy more than we have to.

 **AJ** scanning an alleyway: Oh, here he is right here.

 **Chester:** Alright! You take the arms, and I'll take the legs!

 **Timmy** and **Cosmo:** Now we're talking!

Poof turns himself into a mallet and Sparky sharpens his teeth. AJ wishes for a laser and Chester wishes for brass knuckles as the group prepares to attack Nega Timmy while he's caught in the middle of the alleyway.

 **Timmy** jumping in: SURPRISE YA LITTLE, Evil, clone...me? I really need to work on my catchphrases.

 **Wanda:** Wait. That's not your evil self. That's a body pillow with his photo on it!

In the middle of the alleyway, a body pillow sits against a trash bin with a photo of Nega Timmy doing a sexy and smug pose on it.

 **AJ** : Dang it! We've been duped! He's making his way back to Timmy's house!

 **Poof:** That's weird. How come your tracking device couldn't tell the body pillow apart from the real one?

 **AJ** : Well, considering I was scanning for similar DNA signatures, that would mean that some of his own is in…(Eyes widen) I'm gonna pretend I didn't say that.

 **Timmy:** Well, we'd better get back to him before he tricks us again. At least we're not too far, right?

Back at Timmy's house, Nega Timmy breaks the front door down with a push with his palm and steps in.

 **Nega Timmy:** Now that their all distracted, I can bring bad luck right to Timmy's doorstep. He'll be so busy cleaning up when he's grounded he won't have time to worry about me! HAHAHAHA!

Anti Cosmo poofs in the room with a neat looking cube with orbs on it in his hands.

 **Anti Cosmo:** So, Anti Timothy, my wife just went into the dumpster earlier and found this fancy cube. (Gives cube to Nega Timmy) We somehow feel as though you would find a use for it!

 **Nega Timmy** holding the cube: Well it smells for one thing. But-

The cube's orbs suddenly glow in Nega Timmy's hands and beams up a vast amount of knowledge onto him like a computer.

 **Nega Timmy:** Yes...It wasn't just a feeling you had, was it? It was a premonition! Hehe...Looks like this just made my job a whole lot easier. I have a new plan, and I think you're gonna like it!

 **Anti Cosmo:** Go on.

Timmy and the gang storm into the house a minute later and find that only the door had been left ruined, and Nega Timmy is nowhere to be found.

 **AJ** : That's strange. This is where the tracker said he was!

 **Timmy:** He's not here!

 **Sparky:** Hey Timmy, is this your basketball from when you were 9? (Holds up black ball)

 **Timmy:** Looks like it, but it's covered with my hair dye. I mean, ink wash. (Picks up ball and sees note) Huh. And it looks like you were right **AJ**. He was here, and he left a note saying, "Hahaha. I'm going to take over the world and all reality. Haha. The Anti Fairies are gonna help me. Haha. P.S. The ball is a bomb. Love the real you." Well, this sucks.

The living room and the rest of the house explodes from the bomb and several bits of debris fall from the sky, including Timmy's cap and one of the fairies' cracked crowns. Meanwhile, down at the Dimsdale mall, Trixie is shopping with her equally popular friends next to Tutie, who's busy trying to keep her face hidden so not to attract any attention for an unknown reason. Outside one of the stores, Nega Timmy watches and walks in a nearby shop to get some clothes.

 **Shopkeeper:** Hello there, sir! What may I do for-

Nega Timmy holds his supercharged staff up to the man's head!

 **Nega Timmy:** Hand me one of those.

When Trixie walks out, she comes across Nega Timmy with his earlier appearance from years ago. Back to his trench coat and vampire-like design, sticking his tongue out yet again with laughter.

 **Veronica:** Oh my God! Trixie! It's that beaver kid who talks to inanimate objects! And he's...different!

 **Nega Timmy** with his arms behind his back: Good afternoon, Ms. Tang. Wonderful weather we're having. (Holds hand out to Trixie) I need you to do me a favor.

 **Trixie:** No way, Timmy! You already know you'd have to do me one first. And we know for the 600th time that isn't enough.

 **Nega Timmy:** Really now? Well, I guess you'd be better off with the other low-lifes when this is over. I'll be on my way. Bye-bye now.

 **Trixie** insulted and confused: ! He-Hey! I'm no low life!

 **Nega Timmy** smirking: Are you?

 **Trixie:** (Gasps)

 **Veronica:** Now you look here! We're not like you or anyone else! We're rich and popular! Plus, we're pretty attractive, according to you.

 **Nega Timmy:** If so, I might've been on some serious medication. That, and I thought YOU weren't as popular as she was.

 **Veronica:** I am SO popular! I'll prove it! Trixie, I'm your sidekick, aren't I?

 **Trixie** turned on: Totally. But, Timmy...He's, so, different…

 **Veronica:** Girl, you ok?

 **Nega Timmy:** And here we go. (Lifts a stunned Trixie) I'll be taking this. (Poofs away with Trixie)

 **Veronica:** What?!

Suddenly, a loud boom goes off in the distance and the skies above turn purple and red, sparking lightning bolts around the world! A vortex opens up in the clouds and millions of anti fairies invade the surface, swarming around the atmosphere like an apocalypse. Meanwhile, in the ruins of Timmy Turner's house, the debris in the living room fall over, revealing that the group had been saved by a force field.

 **AJ** : Good thing I still have my trusty last-minute force field.

 **Chester:** And my braces are enough to keep its magnetism grounded!

 **Timmy** without his cap: Wow! I really should've hung out with you guys more often! We could've solved so many problems in Fairy World if we were together!

 **Cosmo** , now missing his crown: Yeah, our solutions weren't the brightest anyway.

 **Wanda:** This isn't good, Timmy. The anti fairies have resurfaced from prison and are already on their way to causing bad luck across the world!

 **Chester:** Anti Fairies?

 **Timmy:** They're all evil duplicates of the fairies in Fairy World, like my clone. They're all led by Cosmo's bad twin, and there's even an evil Poof out there who causes trouble for us nowadays.

 **AJ** : What are they? Substitutes for Mr. Crocker and Vicky?

 **Timmy, Poof,** and **Cosmo:** Frequently.

 **Poof:** The note said that your evil twin's working with the anti fairies.

 **Timmy:** And knowing him, he's got his versions of Cosmo and Wanda too. We'll have to get to Fairy World and get to their lair.

 **Chester:** You know where it is?

 **Timmy:** No, but it's nothing a good wish can't fix. I wish we were in Anti Cosmo's lair!

Cosmo and Wanda make the wish and poofs everyone into the Anti Fairy Lair, where they are now trapped in a cell with lasers pointing at them.

 **Timmy:** Maybe I should've been more specific?

 **Anti Cosmo** outside the cell: Not really, Timothy. You would have come here anyway.

 **Anti Wanda:** HOWDY, YA'LL!

 **Wanda:** Oh brother…

 **Timmy:** So, you guys set up a trap for us too, huh?

 **Foop** arriving: Yes indeed, Timmy Turner. We knew you would survive the explosion. That's why we set up this elaborate scheme for you.

 **Timmy:** Wait a second. I thought you and Anti Cosmo hated each other!

 **Foop:** Yes, but after some higinks in Retroville with the Yokians, we made amends.

 **Anti Cosmo:** And I'm guessing these are your friends from around town?

 **Chester:** Yeah! What's it to you?

 **AJ** : What's your evil plan?

 **Foop:** Oh, it's quite simple, really. We're going to take over the world and the entire multiverse with Timmy's evil clone by our side! Then again, he makes a bigger puppet than Anti Mother!

 **Anti Wanda:** I'M A GREAT SHOWWOMAN!

 **Anti Cosmo:** And now that we have control of the Dimensional Monitor, all Anti Fairies have become even stronger than ever!

 **Timmy:** Dimensional Monitor? What kind of thingam **AJ** ig is that?

 **Wanda:** That's an ancient device the Fairy World Council once held onto with being from Danny's world that holds the secrets of the multiverse and can grant the user unlimited power!

 **Chester:** Like a Chaos Emerald?

 **Wanda:** Sort of.

 **Timmy:** Well, you can forget it! We're gonna get outta here just by making one simple wish. I wish we were out of this cell and to the Dimensional what's it now!

 **Cosmo** missing his wand: Sorry Timmy. My wand's been replaced with a nice looking dog bone.

 **Sparky:** Hey! That's my bone!

 **Cosmo:** Oops.

 **Wanda:** I can't even feel any magic anymore! We're, powerless here!

 **Timmy:** So you guys even planned for that too? Cool! It's just like a video game! And it's live action!

 **AJ** : Admittedly, I'm kinda liking the stakes here.

 **Chester:** Me too.

 **Anti Cosmo:** What?! You're enjoying this?

 **Chester:** Yeah we are!

 **Timmy:** We hadn't had this much fun since we went on that adventure with Jimmy!

 **Foop:** Well, you can continue your enthusiasm all you like. You'll still be blown to smithereens with the cell. And if that doesn't work, we have a lava pit just below it to melt you all down!

 **Timmy:** ...Well shoot.

End of Timmy's Second Chapter


	6. Jimmy Neutron Chapter 1

"Just sometime after the Morphoid Wars, our faithful Nicktoons have been at peace, introducing new characters over the years, and inventing new ideas for any future endeavors. But one day in Retroville, a very brief crossover occurs once again, but this time, with a much different hero."

Deep into Jimmy Neutron's lab's repair bay, Jimmy tests the new and improved Robo Walker with Carl and Sheen observing the monitors for him.

 **Jimmy** operating the controls: Alright. Joints are in position. All flux capacitors ready for testing. Sheen, how's it going back there?!

 **Sheen** looking at the monitors: Relax. You're doin fine.

Sheen, however, is looking mostly at the new Ultra Lord game that just came out while the screen he's supposed to be examining has readings that indicate the leg parts are unstable. Carl comes up to Jimmy's Walker with some Purple Flurp in his hand.

 **Carl:** Hey Jimmy. I've bought some Purple Flurp from the Candy Bar yesterday. (Hands some to Jimmy)

 **Jimmy:** Thanks Carl! This'll be perfect for my next diagnostics phase. (Pours some soda in the fuel socket)

The mech starts shaking at first but soon simmers down and functions much faster than usual.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah! That's what I'm talkin a...Wait, Carl, which kind of Flurp did you give me?

 **Carl:** Um, the one that had that heavy metal black label on it.

 **Jimmy:** Black label? Oh no!

Suddenly, the Robo Walker malfunctions and jitters some of its parts out. It starts gushing smoke and forming small explosions, forcing Jimmy to hop out of it and get caught in it's blast!

 **Sheen** running over to the cloud of smoke: Jimmy? You alright?! That was awesome! Like one of those anime fights that when you think your opponent's dead, he isn't!

The smoke clears and Jimmy is seen flat on the floor next to the broken remains of the mech with a blank unamused look on his face and several patches of scratches on his shirt and skin.

 **Sheen:** HA! I totally called it!

 **Jimmy** still flat on the floor: Note to self: Always check multiple times for any remains of vile beverages.

 **Carl:** What happened with the Black Flurp Jimmy?

 **Sheen:** You don't remember Carl? It had somethin to do with that one time some evil clone of Jimmy came to Retroville and ruined everything.

 **Jimmy:** Well, not really a clone. This guy was an evil counterpart of me from another universe. I thought I got rid of all his Black Flurp when I went to the factory years ago. Guess they still had some left.

 **Carl:** What other things did he leave?

 **Jimmy:** Well, there's the dinosaurs, the Egyptian artwork, and this Jimmybo- Oops! Sorry. This isn't his. This is the robot suit I built for Cosmo and Wanda when I saved Fairy World. I might use it again when I go to Retroland.

 **Vox:** Incoming warp request.

 **Jimmy:** Request? Who is it?

 **Vox:** Data unrecognizable.

 **Sheen:** Oooh. Maybe it's the Junk Man, or a space monk. Or, (Gasps) maybe even Ultra Lord himself!

 **Carl:** Or maybe it's a talking llama!

Both Jimmy and Sheen look at Carl with a disturbed expression.

 **Carl:** What?

Jimmy lets the person on the other side of the warp gate enter through to his lab, revealing none other than the teenage android Jenny Wakeman (XJ9).

 **Jimmy:** Oh. Hello again Jenny! Is everything on your world (gets choked by Jenny against the wall) alr-IAGH!

 **Sheen:** Hey!

 **Carl:** Let go of him! Please?

 **Jenny:** What have you done, Jimmy? (Wears more worried and confused look) Why would you side yourself with my arch enemies?!

 **Jimmy** getting choked: Ak! Wha...what?! I-I didn't (Gets squeezed) Agh!

 **Sheen:** Give him some time to breath woman! You'll never know the truth if you kill him!

Jenny lets go of Jimmy and he quickly regains his breath to tell Jenny the truth.

 **Jimmy:** Jenny, believe me when I say it. I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know who your arch enemies are!

 **Jenny:** Well, multiple flying robots have been floating around my city with your logo on them! I even have a photograph, right here! (Projects hologram from eyes)

On the hologram is a photo of multiple small flying robots with just pot-like heads and small thrusters know the back of them. Their eyes have laser vision, shooting at multiple buildings at once, only missing Jenny while she took the photo from a distance. Each robot, however, have Jimmy's logo on them, dark, but close enough to see.

 **Carl:** Yeah, Jim, it totally looks like you.

 **Sheen:** You're the only one who puts a rainbow ball in the middle of a swirl and somehow make it look cool!

 **Jimmy:** It's not a rainbow! Plus, I don't even have the tech to build that many. I mean, I have my lab and hundreds...actually that's kind of an understatement. Thousands of inventions, but I don't have any to produce that number of robot clones!

 **Jenny:** I'll bet you're lying.

 **Sheen:** Thirty bucks says he isn't!

 **Jimmy:** I'm being completely honest Jenny. I have no beef with anyone, nor have I ever used my inventions to build those robots. You can check.

Jenny turns around and scans through the walls towards the closest inventions, receiving data about their schematics and previous use. She stops scanning, realizing Jimmy's telling the truth, bowing her head in disappointment with herself.

 **Jenny:** I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to-

 **Jimmy:** Nono. It's ok Jenny. We all make mistakes, and you had very good reason to be suspicious of me. Which begs the question. I've fought an evil clone once, and an alternate version of me from another dimension.

 **Carl:** We were just talking about him, too.

 **Jimmy:** So, what if one of them have returned to take over your world, and why would he be there instead of here?

 **Sheen:** Wait. You mean that clone who had that wicked hairdo and made us funky with our bad selves?

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, that one. I think...

 **Jenny:** Well, we're definitely gonna have to work together again if we're going to solve this mystery. (Deploys arm cannon) Are you boys up for another adventure?

 **Sheen:** That depends. Jimmy, may we borrow your cheese rays?

 **Jimmy:** Only if you share.

 **Sheen and Carl:** YEAH! (Grabs cheese guns off Jimmy's desk and jumps through the portal along with Jimmy and Jenny)

End of Jimmy's First Chapter


End file.
